


I Love You, Alex

by Airevlys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airevlys/pseuds/Airevlys
Summary: It's the night before an event with your Youtuber friend. After an unexpected arrangement occurs, you'll discover some feelings you may not have been aware of.





	1. If That's Okay With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, once again I'm writing at like 1:30 in the morning but I had an idea and I really love how this turned out!  
> It's this two-parter fluff one-shot (cuz they're so good) that I've been wanting to write for a while. 
> 
> Alex the youtuber is just kinda someone I made up, so he wasn't really supposed to be a certain youtuber.
> 
> Just so you know the person talking is meant to be you, I know it doesn't really reference it much but yeah it's you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

I sat out in the damp street, waiting for my friend. I rubbed my eyes and checked my watch. It was about 9:00 pm.

“Hey, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!” an annoyed voice called. I turned to see the tall dirty blond boy approaching me, and I held back a goofy smile. I knew him as Alex. We had been friends for a year or two. He was a year older than me, but we hung out nonetheless.

“Dude I’ve been waiting for you for like 15 minutes,” I replied, acting overly exasperated. He caught up to me and we both started walking together.

“My big event’s tomorrow at like, noon. I gotta get to my room so I can get some sleep,” he scoffed, sipping the thermos he had been holding. That was true. He was a youtuber, but I didn’t really watch his videos. I just came to see him on stage as a friend. He had booked hotel rooms right next to the event stage so we didn't have to drive several hours.

“Pfff, not with that coffee you got there,” I laughed, gesturing to it. I knew him too well. “You know you better not drink any of that or you’ll be jittering all night."

“Alright MOM, whatever…” he bantered back. We both chuckled and entered the hotel lobby. I glanced at him, observing his smile. He had always been kinda good-looking. I mean, he was definitely conventionally attractive, but I didn’t really notice that much.

Alex was a lot taller than me. I had to actually look up to talk to him. He was always making fun of how short I was, but I always had some kind of way to shut him down. Besides, we both knew he would never really mean it. We climbed up the stairs and began to walk down the carpeted hall to our rooms.

“Yeah by the way, I was only able to get, uh, one room instead of two, if that’s fine with you,” he said, looking forward.

“Oh yeah, no problem,” I replied quickly, trying to sound as chill as possible. One room, that’s fine. I’ll be able to get some sleep, we’ll still have our own beds, and he’ll get up early tomorrow and be off! I can roll with that.

“Okay, 204, this is us,” Alex mumbled, sliding in his card key and pushing the door open. We both stepped into the room and I quickly noticed one thing. And I think he noticed too.

“There’s only one bed?” I asked, turning towards him. He stood like a plank of wood, silent, for a moment. 

“Uh, that’s fine, I guess. I don’t have a problem with that. I mean, do you?” he said, scratching the back of his fluffy hair. Oh, jeez, this’ll be interesting. He shot his blue eyes at me awkwardly.

“Oh, um, no, that’s fine,” I blurted, shaking my head. “Well, I’m actually kinda tired, so I’m gonna go to bed…” I yawned. God, this was uncomfortable. I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door so I could change. I mean, we weren’t THAT good friends. I slipped off my pants and shirt and pulled my wadded night shirt out of my jacket.

“So, you’re gonna come see the show tomorrow, right?” he asked really loudly from outside the door.

“Yeah, I’ll totally be there.” I yelled back, pulling the shirt over my head. I opened the door and walked past him to crawl into bed. He turned off the light and faced me.

“Good, he replied quietly. I could tell he was smiling. His goofy little smile.

“Well, I guess I’ll get some sleep too then,” he mumbled, lifting the cold covers and sliding under them. He slid right to the middle. Right next to me. So close I could feel the heat emanating from him. 

“Okay, 'night Alex,” I whispered, and turned over on my side. I pulled the covers to my shoulders and my eyes sunk shut.

“'Night,” he whispered back, softly exhaling. I felt his hot breath hit the back of my neck, and I shivered.

The hotel room was pretty cold. The covers were cool, and my skin was like ice. I would’ve curled up into a ball, but I didn’t want to make any sudden movements as to trigger some kind of reaction from Alex.

The heat on my back came closer and closer until- his chest. His chest touched my back, and my eyes lifted back open. He was like a hot water bottle. Oh, I probably shouldn’t have been doing this, but the heat felt like a fireplace. I sank deeper into his chest until I felt our feet touch. They were warm too. Was this really happening? I closed my eyes again, and this time I felt Alex's arm come over me and pull me into him. Our feet rubbed ever so slightly together, and an exhale coming from him turned into a low groan.

Do boy-girl friends do this? Does he, like, LIKE me or something? I tried to think about it, but was swallowed up by the amazing feeling of Alex against my back, and soon drifted off, my worries floating away.


	2. I Love You

I was awakened by the light of the morning stinging my eyes. I turned over to face away from the window, and my eyes adjusted to the light. I felt a dip in the bed right next to me that was still a little warmer than where I was lying, so I rolled into it and held the covers over my neck.

I glanced over at the alarm clock. 8:53. My vision sharpened and I observed the hotel room. There was Alex, looking in the mirror and adjusting his hoodie. He ran his fingers through his sandy hair and made his way to the other side of the room. Alex. Last night. I closed my eyes and envisioned last night, his chest, the heat, the darkness. I dug my head further into my pillow and stared across the room to look out the window.

Footsteps. Alex’s. They’re coming towards me. Quick, uh, you’re sleeping, you’re sleeping. Close your eyes. The footsteps stopped right next to me. I tried to act as still and natural as possible.

What is that? Oh, his fingers. They caressed my face and ran through my hair. I had never seen this side of him before. And I loved it. I wish he would do this every day. And every night, I would lean against him and his hot skin.

He breathed deeply, and his breath touched my face gently.

Suddenly, I felt something. Something soft against my mouth. Something soft and- his lips. Alex’s lips. He was… kissing me. My heart ached like it was being squeezed tightly. I wanted so bad, to kiss back. To show him my love of last night, and this morning, and his company. I wanted to so bad. But I knew if I did, I’d ruin the moment. My lips moved ever so slightly as to savor his touch, but I stopped myself. His lips unlocked with mine, but I could hear he didn’t leave yet.

Alex's breathing fanned gently against my lips. I could hear him whisper something so faint, I could hardly feel it. But I knew it was there.

“I love you.”

I love you, Alex. I love your warm skin on mine, your sandy hair, your goofy smile, your teases, your kisses. I just wish I could tell you that. I love you Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really short but I got carried away and now I might start adding more, so lemme know if that's what you want!
> 
> its so serious i didnt mean for it to be that serious omg
> 
> Okay but if you read it PLEASE tell me what you thought, the feedback really does help, be as harsh as you need to be. Thanks!


End file.
